


Workplace confusion

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Edward is bi, F/M, M/M, Oswald and robin are two seperate people, Robin is kinda like isabella but isabella also exists?, The administrator is called Robin because i'm uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Edward Nygma comes into Oswald's office asking about the new Administrator, I wonder why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is just Oswald but even more of a little shit, also he's so f t e r.

“Oswald?”

Oswald groaned, he had finally sat down to do his overflowing paperwork. Being mayor was intensely boring at times like this. “Yes, Ed? I do need to catch up on this eventually you know.” He felt bad being passive aggressive but, ah well. Edward was standing awkwardly in the with a half smile, playing with his hands before half laughing and asking, “Do you know the new administrator's name is?”

Oswald frowned, why should he care? Was she an important employee? “No, why?” Oswald asked now more intrigued, he sat down his pen and leaned forward, fully ready to tease and or interrogate his friend. “I uh, I wanted to talk to him. I kind of need a name.” Edward stuttered, Oswald glared at his friend, confused. “Why can’t you ask him?”

“I uh, he knows my name already, I can’t just go up there and say as chief of staff that I don’t know all the staff!” Edward’s occasional bouts of anxiety or nervousness were highly endearing, but sometimes Oswald didn’t understand them. Oswald groaned, “I’ll ask him next time I’m there if you need Ed.” Honestly, the thing’s he’d do for this man. Edward lit up again, “splendid. I um, I have work to do now. See you at home Mr Mayor.” Edward mock bowed to Oswald before quietly closing the door and leaving Oswald to wonder what he got himself into.

His question was answered in maybe the worst way possible when Ed came home late. The second time in history this had happened, the first much more disastrous. Oswald had finally got the courage to maybe say something about his feelings and Ed had hooked up with some woman named Isabella. Fantastic, what joy. His heart was broken without Ed even knowing and at this point he’d never know. He loved being Ed’s friend and he’d stay that way. He wouldn’t get in the way, it was simply a bad idea. After Edward’s overwhelming fear of hurting the poor woman became too much for him he broke up with her, Oswald quietly celebrated but didn’t do much more than that, of course, he comforted his friend after such a ‘tragic break up’ but not much else. Ever since then Ed seemed to have given up on romance, the topic had come up between them before. Jokingly asking types, any past crushes, typical very late night and very drunk conversations. Oswald admitted his past crush on Jim Gordon to the surprise of absolutely nobody and Edward scared him out of his skin by saying he kind of agreed. Useful conversation in the end, new discoveries about Ed’s sexuality did nothing to calm his racing heart.

But tonight, Ed was home an hour late. “Oswald! I talked to Robin.” Edward slammed open the living room door and walked over to Oswald with his arms outstretched and the largest grin on his face. Oswald blinked, highly confused, what was so damn exciting about this guy anyway? There was already a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Seriously there was only so much he could take-

“He’s amazing Oswald, honestly, I mean I really didn’t think he was my type but his wordplay oh my god.” Edward began ranting and yes it was as Oswald feared. Fantastic. “Snakebites Oswald! I don’t like piercings! What’s going on?” Edward was pacing dramatically explaining this mystical man who Oswald couldn’t wait to A) Fire or B) strangle. 

“Tattoos are your type? Goodness me Edward what happened to 1950s dresses and fancy hair?” Oswald joked as he stared blankly into space. He’d accepted listening to Edward’s ranting about attractive people, aside from Isabella he had made in-depth commentary about the features of a fair few people, brain or looks. “Oh but he pulls it off so well, he looks so put together but so. Ugh,” Edward was now getting to a point where Oswald really no longer wanted to hear. 

“Okay, Edward I understand attractive man, a lot to deal with.”

“Oswald my brain’s working a million miles an hour and turning to mush all at once.”

“You know when you came into my office I was expecting he was just a weird staff member, you realise in office relationships are banned Ed?” Ed waved his hand dismissively, “Os I’ve read the gutter press, half the city believes I slept my way into my position already. This isn’t going to change much.” Oswald choked. Okay yes, he already knew about the city’s speculation on various topics such as when Oswald was going to ‘put a ring on it’ and the ‘scandalous gay relationship at city hall!’ But hearing Ed talk about it was a level he didn’t want to hear. 

“Please, Oswald you keep as close eye on the news as I do.” Edward laughed, ah so he thought the idea of them being together was funny, a joke, not even a possibility. Just as Oswald was beginning to think the day couldn’t get any worse! “Yes, I’ve seen.” He said bitterly, Ed sobered a bit at that. Maybe his less cheerful tones would take down his joy about all this. “Sorry,” Ed said, “I didn’t realise it upset you.” He added. It upset Oswald that people believed that Edward wasn’t suited for this role, it bothered Oswald that people saw Ed that way. It didn’t bother him in the slightest people believed they were a couple. “Only that it dismisses your intelligence Ed, It’s insulting anyone would believe you’re not suited.” Ed brightens again. 

“Thank you Oswald.” Ed said quietly smiling, “I should go, to bed that is, It’s later than expected, I have a date tomorrow.” Oh fucking great!

“You actually got a date with him?”

“I know! I’m terrified!” clapped his hands together and giggled. How was a grown man able to look so adorable?

“Don’t be Ed, anyone would fall your stunning looks and charm my friend.” It was worth seeing Ed blush, he knew for a fact anyone could fall for the delicious man before him. He’d had the pleasure himself.

“Night Os.” Ed mumbled running off to his room and leaving Oswald alone, simply sighing and downing the rest of his alcohol. He’d gone through this before, it wasn’t worth wasting his tears for an unknown man. One who’d hopefully not stick in Ed’s life for very long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Administrator meet.

The next day driving to work Edward was still on cloud 9, Oswald wasn’t, to say the least. He’d woken up to Ed humming, like an idiot. While Oswald loved him, and he loved his little quirks especially when he was happy. The way he smiled when embarrassed and clasped his hands together. Knowing they were directed towards some unknown man wasn’t fun.

“I should really go meet the man who’s sent you into a whirl, he must really be something” Oswald smiled, leaning back against the car seat. Ed liked to sit straight upright so Oswald relaxing was practically his opposite. “I think you’ll get along, at least better than Isa… My previous partner.” Oswald almost physically cringed at her name, oh god she was awful. Personality looks everything! She was so freaking creepy to Ed Oswald almost got rid of her himself, at least Ed came to his senses. Playing dress up was his final straw, he stormed out and never looked back. Even thinking about Ed’s description made Oswald shiver in disgust. He’d had to comfort Ed a lot that night, he’d also finally told him that he never really liked her.

“We’re similar then?”

“Quite! Same humour I believe, ambition, he’s rather… Sarcastic.”

Oswald hummed, good. Isabelle had no humour. At least he may not hate this man as much. Of course, his status as Ed’s partner was always a gateway to, not being a fan of him. “So he’s just Robin the administrator? Any last name to address him by?”

“Nope, not that I know of. I was kind of distracted though…” Edward blushed, Oswald huffed a laugh. “I don’t want details Ed! Please remember to attend to your duties and don’t spend all day bugging your new boyfriend.”

“We’re not together yet Oswald, don’t jinx it!” Ed sounded so shocked and pained that Oswald began laughing, who knows hopefully he would jinx it. “Good luck on your date if I don’t wish you luck later, I’ll be attending the meeting at Gotham bank alone today. You need to stay behind and deal with… Well, you know.” Oswald and Ed didn’t talk about their underground business unless they were alone, but both of them were fully up to date and such on the whole topic. They’d be fine. Names and such got around easily and if anyone discovered the mayor discussing underworld business and being known for previously being part of them… Well, the city would turn against them, that was the last thing Oswald wanted.

Walking into city hall almost arm in arm with Ed felt good, it was his favourite part of the mornings. Strolling in like he owned the place, because he practically did after all. “I’m going to go to my office, I’ll see you at lunch!” Edward nodded before bolting down the opposite hall, definitely not the hall his office was down. Way to be subtle, Nygma, Oswald thought to himself. At least he now knew where he could find the offending male.

Oswald went about his duties for far longer than he was planning to, two whole stacks of paperwork done and read. He’d been through five phone calls with only one being slightly not legal, had to deal with one Mr Jacob Marks who was a fairly prominent pain in his behind at the moment. Through it all he’d almost forgotten about the mysterious Robin. He did remember eventually when he caught sight of the paper on the corner of his desk with a photo of him and Ed…

Ed’s new date, ah yes. Wonderful. Oswald searched around quickly with an excuse to go to the administrator’s office and quickly found one. He set off. 

The office was small and dingy, one of the worst in the city hall most likely. File cabinets surrounded a cluttered desk with shitty lighting. Oswald had knocked on the door mere moments before and heard a muffled and scratchy come in from inside, interesting voice. He’d opened the door walked in and frozen.

All of the above were things he’d noticed after he’d gotten over the rather striking resemblance between him and the administrator in front of him.

It was like someone had sent him back to his teenage years, approved of his hideous and stupidly rebellious choices, told him to get more tattoos and piercings, fucked with his eyesight and sent him back to the future with perhaps worse fashion sense. Snake bites? Really?

Not to mention how pissed off ‘Robin’ looked. At least he was a clone with personality. That’s what he had to be right? There's no possible way that Oswald had a secret twin who also lived in Gotham, worked in the same place and had vaguely the same fashion sense as him.

This was getting ridiculous.

Was Edward just attracted to clones? Was that it?

One was a coincidence twice, no way.

Robin, to the man’s credit, looked over his glasses at Oswald and his eyes went wide. The exact same colour, Oswald might add. He must admit his makeup sense was a lot bolder, mascara and eyeshadow overpowered his eyes and somehow he made it work. The piercings were bold and the tattoos… Everywhere… Jesus Christ. 

Oswald hated the idea of getting tattoos, he would never. (Not to mention his minor fear of needles.) Yet this man was covered, his hair neatly brushed to the side and his mouth now falling open into a slight gasp.

“God when I’ve seen you around city hall and in the papers I really didn’t think that we looked at this alike.” Robin scoffed after a moment bringing a hand to his mouth to cover a laugh. “My apologies Mr mayor I just… Didn’t expect that.”

Oswald must’ve looked similarly shocked as he stood in the doorway for a moment before also beginning to laugh. All his unfounded hatred for the man for simply existing and making Ed like him drifted away into the sudden stunning realisation that they might get along. Wow.

Oh god Ed, Ed must’ve noticed they were doppelgangers! Was Ed attracted to him? Was Oswald over thinking this? His heart was racing at a million miles an hour and Robin was still laughing. “Edwa- Mr Nygma mentioned you earlier. Too. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t mention the similarities, or that we hadn’t run into each other before.”

“Honestly, I am too. Do you ever leave this office?”

“I suppose not, I just make phone calls all day.”

“Well, that’d explain it.”

Robin scoffed, “Speaking of, did you have a reason for being down here or just judging my worthiness for Mr Nygma.”

Oswald paled, why couldn’t he just be as stupid as Isabella? “The latter I have to admit.” He laughed nervously, Robin raised an eyebrow. This was like looking at himself in a mirror that he didn’t control, only the mirror version of him looked like he was from another dimension. “Well, I can’t judge you for that. I do hope I have passed your test Mr Mayor.”

“Feel free to call me anything other than that, hearing a man’s title all day does get boring,” Oswald suggested, then nearly jumped when the old fashioned phone on The administrator’s desk began ringing. Robin rolled his eyes. “I’ll be forced to call you by your first name if you don’t let me answer this call.”

“Will do,” Well that was rude. It was interesting to have someone be just as sarcastic. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Oswald turned around and closed the door behind him, Hearing Robin pick up in an uninterested voice saying “Administration”

Oswald didn’t really know what to make of the encounter, he tried to avoid thinking about it all day in fact. Even when he had his usual lunch break with Ed and they went out to some other place to do the usual mayor stuff he didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t until Oswald was about to leave for the day that he even thought about it.

“I spoke to Robin today, he seems nice.”

Edward blushed and fiddled with his hands smiling, “I’m glad you approve.” He says quietly. It was cute to see Ed so bashful and sweet over this guy, especially knowing that they were Oh so similar. Was Oswald probably going to live vicariously through Robin? Right! Bringing up they look alike.

“He said he was surprised we looked so similar, did you notice?” Of course, Ed noticed, he noticed everything, he was the smartest man Oswald knew. Edward frowned and tilted his head. “You don’t look alike, do you? I didn’t notice. Huh.” Oswald raised his eyebrows. He took it back maybe Ed was blind. “I uh. Okay.” How do you respond to that? Hopefully, Robin would bring it up on their date. Ew Edward was going on another date. Best not to think about that part.

Yes, he’d try and talk about the small detail of them being the same person tomorrow. After the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald isn't mad or like, you know trying to talk to Ed about the fact this is proof ed loves / likes him because he's literally not processing it properly. I mean,, if you were in love with your bro and then your bro fell in love with your clone without realising it was your clone you'd be confused too right?? I would be personally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets home from his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet.

Edward had gotten home that night with his eyes bright, not a good sign to begin with. Normally after these sort of things he’d be smiling and laughing and talking all about it. He was alone though. Thank god for small mercies Oswald thought to himself. Maybe it didn’t go as well as Ed had hoped? For the first time at the thought, Oswald was a little disappointed for him. Robin was an actually interesting man and if he wasn’t desperately in love with Edward he would’ve liked to see them as a couple.

“So… How did your date go Ed?” Oswald was on the couch upstairs twirling his glass of wine casually and flipping through the pages of an ancient storybook he found in the library, leg elevated.

Ed shrugged, he didn’t look too sad but he wasn’t excited. “Didn’t really turn out, Robin’s amazing but it seems we just weren’t meant to be. I must say it was enlightening though.” He said quietly sitting down, Oswald imidate reaction was to comfort Ed but it seemed… He was okay?

“That’s… Unfortunate… Didn’t turn out to be your type? Personality, looks, weird habits?”

Edward laughed, “Oh no Robin was perfect. I think that was the problem actually.” Oswald raised an eyebrow, wouldn’t the perfect partner… Actually, be good? “I uh, I don’t see the problem.”

“Well, you know how Isabella was Kristen Kringle but with my personality? And how that became creepy really rather quickly.”

Oswald cringed at the word choice, Edward could be rather blunt when he wanted too, ever still he nodded hesitantly. “I suppose?” Edward sighed, “Well… Robin was… I don’t know how to put this.”

“Robin was what?”

“Robin was… You… A bit different yes, you’d never voluntarily do your hair like that of course,” Still processing Edward’s words, and meaning behind them, Oswald snorted at the passing comment. “Robin and you… You’re identical in personality and looks and when it was pointed out it kind of… Clicked. I didn’t really want Robin, your doppelganger.”

Oswald held his breath and he was aware he was about to drop his wine and a flush as red as it was steadily climbing onto his face.

“I wanted you, Oswald.”

Oswald gasped quietly and clenched his hands. This was a lot for one night. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, of course, this is all quite sudden but when I realised… I knew I needed to tell you. I know now I’ve felt like this for some time, even maybe when we shared my apartment. But when you… When you didn’t… Kiss me… After the sirens… I suppose my subconscious gave up hope.” Oswald really couldn’t process this, did he really miss his chance that long ago? This was stupid he could’ve had Ed all along! Maybe if Edward had come to his dinner this would’ve never happened.

“I suppose you want me to leave, it’s an understandable reaction Oswald I won’t take it personally, I ask this might not impede on our friendshi-”

Oswald quickly squeaked, “No! Stay… Please.” Oswald hurried to put down his wine without spilling any and put a hand on Ed’s shoulder, Ed was slightly pink and the glow of the firelight made Oswald think back to that day. “Ed I feel the same way…” Oswald began, “I’d been meaning to tell you all along, I love you. I was going to tell you the night you met her. I thought I lost my chance and never tried again… I’m sorry.”

Edward smiled brighter than Oswald had ever seen, brighter than when talking about Robin, warmer than when he was with anyone else. Oswald felt himself light up in turn, Edward was perfect… “I love you too Oswald Cobblepot.” Edward grinned with a little positively childish giggle on the end. Oswald kissed him sweetly, not waiting to be granted any warning signs, just as he should’ve all those months ago.

Edward cupped his jaw and kissed him again and the world felt complete.

 

The next morning Oswald walked into City Hall with a singular purpose hand in hand with his new partner, in more than just crime. He was smiling brightly and as he and his boyfriend went separate ways he ducked into the small side office where the Administrator was.

Robin looked up from his desk and smiled at Oswald, “Did Ed talk to you?”

“Yes… Sorry your date went badly. You’re the least terrible partner I’ve ever seen with him.”

“I’ll take that as a high compliment from you. Apologies for momentarily stealing your man.”

Oswald almost cringed at the abrupt change of language tone in Robin but smiled anyway. “Thank you… For everything. I wish you luck.”

“Edward is a lucky man, Mr Mayor.” Robin smiled, looking up one last time before diving deep into the mountains of work that surrounded him. Perhaps Oswald should do the same.

Maybe not all doppelgangers were bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rushed ending but Ed kinda coming to realise by himself is what we need, a little less dumb Edward nygma would be good once in a while!! He calls himself the smartest man in gotham but he a dumbass!!

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for Oswald and Robin reenacting that spiderman meme.


End file.
